


Secret Society of Sans

by ViceRoy21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21
Summary: When all the Sans have a get together, something is bound to go wrong.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Where has fluffy bunny gone?” Sans read softly “there he is in bed, fast asleep. Goodnight fluffy bunny. The end”.

Sans let out a soft sigh as he closed the book and glanced over at Papyrus, seeing that the skeleton had finally gone to sleep. He gave his sleeping brother a soft smile and tucked him in before taking a shortcut out of Papyrus room to not wake his brother. He reappeared outside his lab and used his key to unlock the door, letting himself inside.

“Dang, I’m late” He huffed as he checked the time “Blue is gonna flip and taco my ear off”.

He walked over to the machine that sat in the corner and plugged it in. He let it warm up, the buzzing was a soothing hum in the silent air. It beeped when ready and he input the coordinates where he wanted to go. Once that was done he stepped inside, a few seconds later there was a flash of light and Sans was gone.

In another universe a machine that looked just like the one Sans had disappeared in began to flash and suddenly Sans appeared inside.

“Man, no matter how many times I use that thing it still makes my skull spin” he huffed as he shook off the dizziness and stepped out. He used a shortcut to get him to the room he wanted. Unsurprisingly he was the last one there.

“Yer late” Said a rough voice beside him. Sans glanced to the side and took in red’s slumped form as he leaned against the wall that Sans had appeared beside, his arms crossed and a bottle of mustard hung loosely in his boney fingers.

“If ya look at it a different way, everybody else is just early” Sans chuckled, making Edge roll his eyes.

“Blue ain’t gonna see it that way” the fell monster smirked, his gold tooth flashing as his head tilted and it caught the light “He’s gonna scold ya till he’s blue in the face”.

“Heh” both Sans chuckled and gave each other a lazy high five “but seriously Comic, ya better go hide till the meeting starts”.

“I’ll be sure to do that bud, see ya round” Sans said as he gave a wave and walked away from underfell Sans, leaving him to enjoy his condiment of choice in peace.

As he walked through the large room that had a wide array of different Sans from different universes, he waved and said his hellos, snagging a bottle of ketchup from the snack table as he passed.

Suddenly a pair of skeletal hands slid over his eye sockets and he felt a boney body press up against his back.

“Guess who~” a low husky voice purred beside his head.

He would have rolled his eyelights if the hands weren’t currently over his sockets.

“Gee I wonder who it could be? Cross? No wait, maybe Abyss” Sans teased, snapping his fingers as he pretended to guess who the other skeleton was.

The skeleton behind him huffed as they dropped their arms and draped them lazily over his shoulders “Somehow you manage to both insult and flatter me”.

“Eh, it’s a gift, how ya doin Lust?” Sans shrugged as he turned his head to catch the eyelights of the UnderLust monster.

“I have been absolutely Sansational” Lust winked and giggled, leaning up to click his teeth against the side of Sans skull in a skeleton kiss before drawing back completely and tucking his hands in his vest’s pockets “What about you sugar skull? You don’t look bone tired for once so I’m assuming things have been relatively peaceful”.

“Yeah, thankfully the kid has given us a bit of a break so things have been kinda quiet the past couple resets” Sans told him, taking a sip of his condiment of choice “How’s your bro doin, still datin the bot?”.

“Mmm they are absolutely smitten” Lust rolled his eyes and sighed, his usually flirty grin slipping into something more tender “it’s like watching a pair of adorkable kittens snuggling… What about your Papy? Still 100% innocent?”.

“I read fluffy bunny to him and put him to bed before comin” Sans told him. Without saying a word, the two began to walk side by side; Sans in the hopes to keep avoiding blue and Lust in the hopes to continue with their talk.

“So how’s things with Grillby? I got a letter from your bro gushing over how you finally found love” Sans said with a lazy grin as he watched the UnderLust skeleton’s skull flush a deep shade of purple.

“That little brat” Lust hissed in embarrassment “He’s lucky I love him or I’d broadcast his next cuddle session with Mettatton to the whole underground”.

“Whoa hey chill man, don’t get so heated up over it” Sans chuckled “Paps just wanted somebody to share the hot news with, he’s happy for ya is all”.

“Hmph I know he has good intentions but the thing is there is no “thing” between me and Grillby….” Lust said, a hint of bitterness tinting his tone.

Sans eyed the other skeleton for a long quiet moment then hummed “ya wanna talk about it? I may not be able to give you the advice yer wantin but it’ll help to have someone to use as a soundin board, plus I won’t judge”.

Lust paused, staring off as he pondered. Finally he sighed and looked around “let’s… go somewhere a little less… crowded”.

The two made their way out of the crowd and towards a door that led into a small sitting room. There were many rooms like this all over the place for smaller groups to talk somewhere more quiet and away from the crowd. The two made themselves comfortable, Sans slumped in an armchair and Lust sprawled out on a couch.

“Now, how bout you explain why your bro thinks yer boning the hot bar tender?” Sans said in amusement.

Lust snorted then sighed “I had a few too many shots at Grillby’s… I think Papyrus saw Grillby carry me home after I passed out, how he drew the conclusion that we are jumping in bed with each other is beyond me. 

You know I get a bit chatty when I’ve got too much in me... I don’t remember much about what happened but I do remember I was bemoaning to a certain elemental monster about how even in our sordid little corner of the multiverse we still somehow just stay friends… He hasn’t said anything to me since then… I don’t know if it’s because he’s embarrassed or ashamed or if he’s just trying to pretend it never happened for my own sake… ”.

“Have you tried to talk to him about it?” Sans finally asked once Lust was done lamenting “Does he even know that you remember what you said?”.

“I don’t know” he groaned as he covered his face with his arm “I don’t want to make things even more awkward and I really don’t want to be friendzoned if it turns out Grillby doesn’t feel that way”.

“B... aren’t you in the friendzone anyway?” Sans asked in confusion, this was the reason he wasn’t offering advice; he didn’t understand romance whatsoever.

“Yes but this type of friendzone is less awkward than the other type of friendzone” Lust whined “At least while in denial I can still flirt with him without it being awkward”.

“But isn’t it awkward anyways since he knows you LIKE like him and you know he knows?” Sans asked, squinting one eye socket at Lust as he tried to puzzle out this conundrum.

Lust just groaned as if he were in pain and he rolled to face the back of the couch “I know it does but the only other option is to confess that I remember every word I said that night and meant it only to have him tell me straight to my face that I’m his best friend and he wouldn’t want to jeopardize that… I don’t think my soul could take that kind of rejection… ugh emotions suck and not in the good way”.

“So… You think he’s staying quiet cause he doesn’t feel the way you do and is trying to spare your feelings” Sans guessed, earning another groan from Lust “couldn’t there be another reason he’s staying quiet though? I don’t know much about your Grillby but could he be staying quiet cause he’s waiting for you to say the same thing while sober? Maybe he’s feeling the same way you do… If it were me getting a feels confession from a drunk friend, I’d wait for them to tell me again while sober before giving them any kind of answer just in case they were just drunk rambling and didn’t actually mean it”.

Lust shot up into a sitting position and stared at Sans with wide sockets, his eyelights flaring into purple hearts “You really think it’s just that and not him just trying to subtly friendzone me?”.

“Like I said, I don’t know your Grillby but it is a possibility” Sans shrugged.

Lust catapulted himself from the couch and into the other’s lap, pulling him into a bone crushing hug “Oh thank you thank you thank you, sweety you really are a sugar skull!”. He peppered Sans face with many kisses, causing the tale monster’s face to flush blue as he tried to push him off his lap.

“Okay okay I get it, you’re thankful, can you get off me now please?” Sans grunted as he tried to duck away from the kisses.

Lust giggled as he stopped and hopped off Sans “oh I can’t wait for this meeting to end so I can head home and talk to Grillby, thank you so much Comic”.

Sans coughed awkwardly as he straightened his coat and made sure Lust hadn’t crushed his ketchup “Ah… yer welcome, good luck with yer potential flame”.

Lust giggled again and waved as he left the room with a swagger to his step.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans left the room a few moments after and glanced around. He didn’t see blue still so he may luck out and get away scott free. He slunk from the room and attempted to blend in with the crowd.

“Comic Sans!” a voice nearly bellowed beside his non existent ear. He startled so badly he ended up crashing sideways into Star from Outertale and Red from Flowerfell.

“Jeez Blue, give a skeleton a soul attack why don’tcha” Sans grunted as he pushed himself up and helped the other two up “Sorry guys”.

“S’all good” Red huffed as he brushed off his sweater and Star simply grinned as he fixed his coat.

Before Sans could slip away, Blue grabbed his hood and started dragging him off in the direction of the room he had just vacated “You and I need to have a word Mr. latey pants”.

“Awe come on Blue, I’m here ain’t I? And I haven’t missed anything so does it really count as being late?” Sans sighed as he resigned to allowing the swap monster to drag him. 

“Hmph we set an agreed upon time and you failed to arrive at that time, therefore you are late” Blue huffed as he tossed Sans onto a couch and he stood with his gloved hands on his hip bones, his booted foot tapping angrily. 

“Look, Blue, I appreciate you keeping order and what not but ain’t this a bit much?” Sans asked as he righted himself into a more comfortable position.

“A bit much?” Blue scowled as he pointed out into the other room “If even one of those guys so much as tries to bend the agreed upon rules, the rest are going to assume the rules do not apply to them and before you know it, complete chaos!”.

“Yeah but I doubt me being late is going to lead to mass murder” Sans shrugged.

Before Blue could continue scolding him, a poof of colorful smoke appeared causing both to cough. It quickly dissipated and revealed Fresh seated on the arm of the couch.

“Yo what’s up my fine fresh broskis, there are some totally unfresh vibes coming from this rad room” Fresh grinned.

“Fresh we are kind of in the middle of something, did you need anything?” Blue asked, slightly annoyed.

“Chill dawg, I just all up wanted to be on the down low with your radically sweet rules my fine blue-tato chip” Fresh chuckled as he pulled out a slinky and started playing with it.

“Fresh you know the rules, why are you coming in here to ask me about them when I am busy” Blue sighed as he turned his attention onto the 90’s Sans.

“I just wanted to be totally fly that being unfresh by going all postal and jacking each other up was totally a no go homeslice” Fresh shrugged as he made the slinky do tricks it shouldn’t be able to.

“Speak normally!” Blue said in frustration “Not everyone can understand your slang!”.

“Um I think what he is saying is that someone is trying to start a fight” Sans offered up and Fresh slung his arm over Sans shoulders.

“My fly fresh radical all up brosicle here totes got mad skills” Fresh chuckled “Yall should probs bounce if yall wanna all up stop things from getting totally unfresh out there”.

Blue went from annoyed to worried in seconds as he ran for the door, shooting over his shoulder “Don’t think we are done with this conversation Comic!”.

“Heh thanks for getting me out of the fire Fresh” Sans sighed, holding his fist up for Fresh to give him a bump.

The 90’s Sans happily obliged and tapped their fists together “Sall totes fresh my dude, sides I don’t think Blue bro would all up be mad down with our fine fresh blood out there redecorating his pimpin’ crib with each others dust yo”.

“True, the last thing this meeting needs is for us to rip each other apart” Sans said and took a sip of his condiment.

“This was all that and a bag of chips but Imma bounce homie, be all up careful of being unfresh and sneaking round broberry’s rules next time bruh” Fresh said as he let Sans go and gave the other’s head a pat before another poof of smoke exploded and Fresh disappeared with it. 

Once the smoke was gone Sans once again snuck his way from the room, heading in the direction away from where he heard the commotion coming from.

He made it with little incident and came across Geno from aftertale hanging out by himself in the corner.

“Over here to get away from the commotion?” Sans asked with a grin as he moved to stand beside his glitched out counterpart.

Geno shrugged and ducked his head lower into his scarf “those idiots are always so noisy”.

“Let me guess, Ink and Error?” Sans chuckled and Geno sighed.

“Why do they feel the need to start something whenever they are so much as in the same universe as each other?” Geno asked tiredly.

“Eh, you know how much they love to hate each other” Sans said as he patted Geno’s shoulder.

“I just wish for once they could form a truce that doesn’t end up almost destroying half the multiverse in one way or another” Geno growled, his glitches flickering a little harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus blinked awake and sat up, rubbing at his sockets sleepily. “Sans?” He mumbled as he blinked and glanced around the room. His brother was gone so that must mean he had fallen asleep before the end of the story. Papyrus got up out of bed and went to go find his brother, perhaps he could read him back to sleep. His brother wasn’t in his bedroom, nor was he in the living room or the kitchen. 

“That is strange, where could he have gone?” Papyrus wondered as he stepped outside to check the shed only to not find him there either “Sans does not usually leave the house at this time of day”. He circled around to the back of the house where the door to the unused room rested. It was typically kept locked because neither of them used it and Sans kept the key for it in his sock drawer. 

“Well… it is the only place left in the house that has not been checked” Papyrus mused as he turned the knob, surprised to find it unlocked. He opened the door and peeked inside “Sans? Why are you in this room?”. He paused when he saw no one inside, confused as to why the door was unlocked if Sans wasn’t here. He noticed that there was a big machine sitting in the corner of the room that had not been there before, it was glowing and making sound.

Papyrus let out a curious nyeh and walked over to the contraption, examining the panel of buttons and the screen that rested above it. A confusing array of numbers and letters that held no meaning were blinking on the screen. He glanced to the side and noticed an opening in the contraption that was tall enough and wide enough to comfortably step inside as if someone were to climb inside. “Hm Sans has always told me to not go into strange looking contraptions if I do not know what they do” Papyrus mused as he eyed the machine.

He glanced to the right and left as if to check to see if anyone was watching him then he stepped up into the device. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment and Papyrus was about to step out very disappointed when he heard the machine give a whine and suddenly everything around him was spinning. Papyrus closed his sockets and waited for the spinning to stop and when it did he blinked them open again and quickly stepped out of the machine “hm maybe I should have listened to Sans and not stepped inside”.

Papyrus paused when he realized he was no longer in the unused room. The room he was in now was completely empty and was just a square of nothingness. He slowly walked towards the door that led out of the room and he poked his head out it. The room was connected to a hallway from what he could see. He stepped from the room and looked both ways down the hallway. He glanced back for a moment before picking a direction.

After a minute or so he reached a door. He gripped the knob and slowly pushed the door open. What he saw caused his sockets to go wide and his jaw bone to drop. On the other side was a very large gathering room and inside he saw an uncountable number of versions of his brother chatting with each other; so many of them were dressed rather bizarrely. 

“Oh my” said a voice next to Papyrus. He turned his head and saw a version of his brother dressed in a black robe and holding a scythe. “Yer breaking a lot of rules being here buddy” the black robed Sans told Papyrus with a grin then took a sip from his coffee.

“I’m sorry… I was just looking for my brother… um why are there so many versions of Sans?” Papyrus asked in confusion.

“You look like a tale papyrus so that means yer brother is a tale Sans, undertale to be more precise; your au must not deviate too far from the original timeline” Death mused nonchalantly, looking to be in no hurry “I suppose we should find your bro before Blue finds you, he’s already had to tan several skulls for breaking the meeting rules and I would rather avoid a meltdown”.

“Um alright then” Papyrus said as Death turned to walk in a random direction and Papyrus followed after him “So, is your name Sans?”.

“Mmm in my world it is, same goes for every guy here; in this world we go by nicknames because it’s less confusing, I go by Death” the reaper spoke.

“Oh my, so all of these Sans have nicknames?” Papyrus asked curiously as he looked out at the crowd. Several of them saw him and this earned him mixed reactions. Some looked surprised, others looked worried, and some… gave him looks he would rather not think about.

“Each one has a nickname that matches their Universe” Death told him then took a sip of his coffee “unfortunately a lot of universe spawned other universes so if there are more than one Sans from similar universes they have to work out who gets what nickname and even then you could be confusing one Sans for another because of how similar they look”.

“Oh this sounds very confusing” Papyrus said worriedly “I do not want to mistake someone for someone else and hurt their feelings”.

“Blue tried to make us wear name tags one time… that ended real quick when someone started swapping peoples name tags as a practical joke; there’s still a bet going around who the culprit was” Death told him “My money is still on Fresh, Geno is so wrong about it being Joker”.

“So if there are many Sans who are the same, how will we know which is my brother?” Papyrus asked.

“We need to find Ink or Error, they should be able to read your code and tell us which Sans is your Sans” Death told him then stopped and used his scythe to stop a knife from flying into his skull. Papyrus startled at the sudden action and looked where the knife had come from. At first he thought it was his brother but as he looked closer he noticed differences from his brother. This Sans had his hood up and he had dust on him. His one eye light also had blue ringed by red, the other was just red.

“You know the rules Dust, no dusting each other” Death told the Sans as he lifted the knife into his hand.

“Tch I was just seeing if you let your guard down Death” Dust shrugged, a slightly unhinged tone to his voice “So how come you have a Papyrus with you? You know that’s against the rules~”.

“His stupid brother left the machine on and him unoccupied” Death said boredly “I’m trying to find out which Sans he belongs to before Blue finds him”.

“Well then you miiiight want to avoid Butcher, berry boy is scolding him for trying to take a chunk out of Sugar again” Dust giggled.

“I was looking for Ink and Error actually” Death told him as he gave the Sans back his knife. Papyrus was looking between the two in concern and confusion.

“Eh those two are currently in time out cause they were trying to make another truce” Dust snickered as he picked his teeth with his knife.

“Ugh, don’t they ever learn?” Death groaned in annoyance as he started walking away.

“Be sure to keep your guard up! I’m not the only one looking for some free exp!” Dust called after them as Papyrus quickly followed after Death.

“What was wrong with him?” Papyrus asked worriedly.

“Eh not sure how much I should tell you about the other universes, I don’t know who your bro is and I don’t feel like making enemies” Death shrugged.

“Why hasn’t my brother told me about any of this?” Papyrus asked in frustration.

“It could be any number of reasons, he may have told you but you forgot due to resets or maybe he didn’t because he wants to protect you” Death mused “the only one who can answer that question and any others you have is your bro”. 

Papyrus was not satisfied with this answer but if he had to wait to get answers then fine he would be patient. They made their way to the opposite side of the room and Death led them to a door with a plaque that read TimeOut. He pushed the door open and inside the room were some cells. Sitting in opposite facing cells were two very different looking Sans. One was black and looked slightly glitched out. The other looked more normal but he was dressed different and his eyelights were colored shapes.

“I see you two couldn’t behave for one day” Death mused as he stepped into the room. 

The white Sans smiled happily and waved at Death while the black Sans scowled and seemed to glitch even more.

“W-what do you wa-ant” Error growled in annoyance while Inky said cheerily “Hi Death! Where did you get the Papyrus?”.

“He walked into his brother’s machine without permission and now I’m trying to locate his bro, either of you know which one he is?” Death asked, not fazed by Error’s grumpy attitude.

Ink looked at Papyrus for a moment then snapped “aha! He’s Comic’s baby bro, I saw him head to a private room with Lust when he got here but I don’t know if they are still together”.

“Thanks for being helpful Ink” Death said with a lazy smile.

“Pi-iss off alread-dy” Error snapped as he weaved another doll from his strings.

“Error you really need more chill” Death told him, getting a hiss from the glitched skeleton. Death and Papyrus left the room and went in search of Comic “Well at least we know which Sans we are looking for now, that makes this a little easier”.

“It would figure my brother’s nickname would be Comic” Papyrus sighed and Death chuckled at the other’s plight.


End file.
